


Taking way too long

by The_Grey_Angel



Series: To Asgard And Back [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Almost no plot, Consummation of your marriage, Cunnilingus, F/M, I will add more tags as I go, Loki taking your virginity, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:44:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Angel/pseuds/The_Grey_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original imagine: Imagine that after a noble or royal wedding in Asgard the nobles and royal family sit outside the bed chambers of the newly weds and listen to them consummate of the marriage and hopefully conceive of an heir. At Loki’s ceremony, after listening for far longer than normal, Odin shouts, “damn it, Loki, you can stop now, it’s been six hours!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Royal Wedding

The ceremony had been perfect. Your dress, the flowers, the music… and Loki. He was wearing his traditional Asgardian wedding suit and he was smiling at you. That smile that always made you weak in the knees, that made you feel warm on the inside. Thor was by his side and the King and Queen were in the front row, next to your parents. Not soon enough to your liking, Loki and you had pronounced your vows and you had tied the knot. You were his and he was yours.

And now, here you were, standing in your new husband’s bedroom with the nobles and royal family sitting outside. If the wedding itself had made you nervous, it was nothing compared to what you were feeling right now. Your palms were sweaty, you were shaking lightly and you were sure the entire court could hear out fast and loud your heart was beating.

“Do not worry, my love.” You heard Loki say as he gently wrapped his arms around you from behind. “I promise to be gentle.”

You closed your eyes, leaning back into his embrace. “But they’re listening in…” You whispered and the Prince made you turn around so he could look at you.

“I promise  you will have forgotten about them in no time.” You opened your eyes to see him smirk and it sent a shiver down your spine. “By the time we’re done, all you will be able to remember is my name.”

Loki kissed you before you could reply and made you walk backward to his sumptuous bed. You were slightly reticent at first but you soon returned his hungry kiss. Not that this was your first kiss, of course, the two of you had sneaked out many times to share a brief but passionate kiss, but it had never been in this setting. This wasn’t just a quick kiss, stolen in a hurry. You were about to consummate your marriage to the Prince of Asgard.

He laid you on your back as he deepened the kiss and you moaned into his mouth. The God of Mischief then started kissing along your jaw and all over your neck, nipping and sucking at your skin and making you tilt your head back to give him more room. You felt his hands roaming your body, searching for the spots that made you squirm and moan. You felt him smirk against your skin every time his name left your lips. Loki slowly undressed you and kissed every inch of your soft skin he revealed.

You clung to him and pulled at his clothes, wanting, _needing_ to feel his skin against yours. You groaned in frustration when you failed to remove his clothes and he helped you, chuckling quietly. “Patience, Y/N.” He kissed you softly.

“I just need–” He cut you off with another kiss and you gave him your best pouty face.

Loki shook his head lightly, a grin on his lips, and resumed kissing down your body. He soon had you naked under him and he peppered kisses on your inner thighs, getting close but never where you needed him the most. You bucked your hips and whined, trying to get his attention but it was no use. “Patience…” He repeated between kisses. “And I will show you why they call me Silvertongue. You barely had the time to open your mouth before he licked a broad strip up your slit, making you grab onto his raven hair to pull him closer and moan his name loudly.

“You taste absolutely delicious, my love.” Your husband hummed and spread your thighs further so he could taste more of you. His tongue felt like it was everywhere, circling your sensitive bundle of nerve, going in and out of your core, licking over sensitive spots, and it felt so _good_ , so fucking wonderful. You were moaning and whimpering his name, arching your back off the royal bed and practically humping his mouth. _And then_ , he slipped two fingers inside you as his lips latched onto your clit and you screamed. The Prince’s fingers pumped in and out of you, curling and twisting and scissoring you open.

When his fingertips grazed over your most sensitive spot, you lost it. Your orgasm hit you like a freight train and your vision went white as waves after waves of pleasure washed over your body. You gasped your lover’s name over and over like a prayer and he fingered you through it, grinning like he’d just won a prize.


	2. Oh my-- Loki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that after a noble or royal wedding in Asgard the nobles and royal family sit outside the bed chambers of the newly weds and listen to them consummate of the marriage and hopefully conceive of an heir. At Loki’s ceremony, after listening for far longer than normal, Odin shouts, “damn it, Loki, you can stop now, it’s been six hours!”
> 
> This chapter is Round 2

It took you a few minutes to come down from your high and calm your breathing. Loki carefully pulled his fingers out of you and stroked your hair gently, still grinning from ear to ear. **  
**

“You did well, my love…” He praised and licked his fingers clean of your juices, making you shiver. “Are you ready for more?” He asked and chuckled lowly when you nodded eagerly in response. “Very well…” Your husband wrapped his hand around his manhood and stroked it slowly. Your eyes widened when you saw how long it was, wondering how in the Nine Realms it was going to fit inside you.

Loki seemed to sense your hesitation because he kissed your forehead as if to reassure you. He positioned himself at your entrance, waiting for your signal before slowly and carefully sliding into you. “Shit…” You whined. Even with the stretching Loki had done earlier, there was a slight burn.

The God stopped once he was all the way in. “I know, I know…” He whispered and kissed your forehead again, stroking your hair soothingly. “I promise it will feel better in a minute… Just breathe, alright?”

You nodded, took a couple deep breaths and tried to relax so it would hurt less. “I… I'm ready.” You murmured after a moment.

The Prince kissed you passionately as he started moving his hips. He went slow, at first. It was so gentle and sweet, and he moved his lips from yours to leave butterfly kisses all over your jaw and neck. You were moaning and whimpering louder and louder as pleasure slowly but surely overcame the pain. Loki smiled against your tender skin and gradually sped up his thrusts.

“You feel so good… So warm and tight…” He groaned, giving a particularly hard thrust. You moaned out a ‘fuck’, arching your hips off the bed to get more of him. “My, my… What a dirty mouth you have, love…” You heard your husband purr darkly and it sent a shiver down your spine. “I might have to punish you if you keep swearing like that…”

You let out a small whimper at his threat and contemplated disobeying him. It would be a lie to say the thought of Loki punishing you wasn't arousing. Maybe later, you thought. Before you could say anything, he had flipped you on your stomach and you yelped. With a smirk, he held your hips up to get a better angle and thrust faster and harder. You moaned and whimpered as you came hard, clinging to the bed sheets almost desperately.

“That’s right…” The God purred, not stopping for even a second. “Cum around me, pet…” He groaned an Asgardian curse word and bit down on your shoulder hard enough to leave a mark. You whimpered as the tip of his cock kept hitting your most intimate spot over and over. Loki’s hips soon stuttered and stilled, an animalistic growl leaving him as he reached his peak and came deep inside you.

You both panted heavily, the rhythm of your heart gradually slowed down. Your husband carefully rolled off of you and pulled you close, stroking your hair. “That was…” You closed your eyes, looking for a word to describe it and he kissed your forehead.“I know.” He said softly and you smiled. “Give me a minute and we shall move on to round three.” You could hear his smirk and you shivered lightly, realizing there would be more than just one other round later.


End file.
